


Enlightenment

by AlexBearPolar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBearPolar/pseuds/AlexBearPolar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A talk between a person and some Avengers, who states her identity but might not be truthful about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enlightenment

Does Thor tell you that?

Yeah. 

Does he believe that?  
He never learns.

What do you mean? 

It's true that Loki attacked your world, it's also true that he's under Asgard's tender care. But it's incidental, it's unrelated.

Why should we care?

Do you want to hear the story, or the moral of it?

Neither.  
Moral.

See the big picture very carefully, Earthlings, for Asgard uses you to inflict injustice upon other Realms. If you do not question, if you embrace all Asgard has to offer without care, you embrace also the wrath of other Realms, whom Asgard deems good and proper to strike at, which are many.  
The table will be turned, one day, far into the future. There will be balance, after revenge. Think long and hard on your choice.

Question. If Loki isn't punished for his crimes against Earth, then what is the reason?

Undermining Asgard's authority. Mostly he trades in sorcery, relics, science and technology, helping to build up other Realms' militia might.

If Asgard doesn't like him for doing that, that's not unreasonable.

Did you know that Asgard had a... Weapon of Mass Destruction, that could destroy whole worlds simply by its wielder being a tad careless with it?

The Bifrost?

Yes. Loki tricked Thor into destroying it. But of course it doesn't help him any.  
You could debate the finer points, but personally I find undermining Asgard illegal but just, and enforcing its rule lawful and barbaric.

Anything else you wish to add?

Hate the trickster with all your heart if you wish, but also see the worlds as it is with your eyes.  
Piece of advice.

Who's he to you?

He's my father. In law.

Are you biased?

I might be. Are you?

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't what I imagine as the background story to the movies. Nevertheless, I find it disturbingly plausible. If you want to talk at me on how you agree or disagree, please do!
> 
> No beta, all mistakes mine.


End file.
